


You Love Me But You Love Him More

by badasskorra



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Oliver is in denial as usual, short drabble because I was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver loved Felicity, everybody knew that. But what they didn't know was that he didn't love her the way they thought he did. Oliver, himself, hadn't known that a few months ago, before... Before Barry Allen turned his world upside-down in a flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Me But You Love Him More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm amazing at titles, I know. Also, I should listen to music less. It gives me ideas that I'm not good enough to write. Anyway, I'm bored and still waiting for this ship to become canon so - have this!   
> Feedback is always appreciated (even for this).

Oliver loved Felicity, everybody knew that. But what they didn't know was that he didn't love her the way they thought he did. Oliver, himself, hadn't known that a few months ago, before... Before Barry Allen turned his world upside-down in a flash.

What they had was nothing more than a partnership, maybe friendship but that's all. At first Oliver had tried to deny the warm feeling in his stomach everytime they met, but soon discovered it was impossible so he chose to ignore it. Barry, though, wasn't helping much with his wide grins and stupid jokes. There even was a short period when the Arrow didn't show when the Flash stopped by. Oliver excused himself by saying he was busy with other things. The young man had decided to buy it.

Now, months later, Oliver and Felicity were finally together but the man couldn't stop his heart from aching whenever he saw that Barry wasn't the one next to him.

He was obviously doing a pretty bad job at hiding his troublesbecause his teammates asked him what was wrong multiply times. Oliver always avoided the question, either pretending he hadn't heard it or changing the topic to their current mission.

At some point, Felicity realised she had had enough. After one tiring night, she stopped Oliver from leaving and asked him what wasgoing on. He, again, tried to ignore her.

"Oliver. Why are you being so stubborn? Just tell me what's wrong."

The man rolled his eyes. "It's nothing, Felicity. Let it go."

"No! I want to know what's troubling you."

After a moment of silence she spoke again. "Is it... Is it him?"

"What?"

She adjusted her glasses and looked him in the eye. "It's Barry, isn't?"

Oliver looked at her in confusion.

"You've been avoiding him... Acting weird every time he comes... Did he do something wrong?"

"What? Of course not."

"Then what's the reason for your stupid behaviour?"

Oliver looked away and thought for a few seconds. "I..."

As much as it hurt her to admit it, she said: "You... you think of him as more than a friend... don't you?"

Oliver's eyes widened. Felicity just smiled sadly at him. "Don't worry, Oliver. It's okay. You love me... but you love him more. And I understand that. He understands you."

He opened his mouth and closed it, then replied. "I... Are.. Are you sure?"

"It's okay. I'm okay." She smiled. "But tell him, alright?"

Oliver nodded.

The next day when the Flash came to town, he was greeted not with a handshake or a nod but with a kiss.

Barry looked at Oliver with wide eyes and then said: "Well, good to see you, too" before kissing him again.


End file.
